


Seeking the King's Favor

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 Days of FinnPoe, Historical AU, King Finn, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn turns back to the window and lets out a slow breath as he lets himself wander back into his memories of the night before. He recalls the warmth of the candlelight and the press of a gentle hand on his back, guiding him around the dance floor. He remembers the sweet taste macaron in his mouth and soft lips pressed against his own. The man he had danced with - Poe Dameron, he had said - had left while the night was still young, though his lips had lingered in a way that told Finn he certainly didn’t want to. The echo of Poe’s touch still lingers on Finn’s body, and Finn feels his lips curl up in a smile at the memory.Or, alternatively - Finn is the ruler of a kingdom. He gets a chance to really know the man who had swept him off his feet the night before.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 10





	Seeking the King's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a continuation of a previous fic, the content of that fic is alluded to so much that you don't have to read that one in order to read this one. A special bit of love and appreciation for my friend and soulmate J who helped me get all of this out in time over the past two weeks or so. Thank you so much, my love <3
> 
> EDIT 1.31.18: There has been a slight edit where I changed the conversation a little bit in the scene with Finn and Poe at the balcony. It doesn't change the course of events at all it's just a little bit more flirting that I thought of.
> 
> -
> 
> _On the tenth day of FinnPoe, my true love gave to me . . . ten lords a-leaping!_
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168931863800/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-10)

Morning rises kindly over the land, sunlight pouring atop the grass and morning dew and through the closed curtains of bedrooms. The castle is alight in gold, and the King’s bedroom is no exception. Finn, always a morning riser, stands at his window and looks over his kingdom. His lips are curled up in a fond smile, his mind turned to memories of the night before.

There's a gentle knock on his door. Finn turns and greets the chambermaid with a kind smile. “Good morning, Charlotte,” he says.

“Good morning, your majesty,” Charlotte greets, unsurprised at the sight of her King already awake at such an early hour. She carries a tray of fruit, cheese, and meat, breakfast from the castle kitchens. She sets the tray carefully down on the table by the window and goes about the rest of her morning duties.

As she does so, Finn makes casual conversation. “How are your children? Margaret should be reaching her eighth year soon, if I remember right?”

Charlotte smiles. “In just two months time, and my son Matthew turned six last week.” 

“They grow up fast,” Finn notes.

“That they do.” The rest of the curtains are drawn open, flooding the bed chamber with light. Charlotte nods to herself contently. She turns to Finn. “Your clothes for today are laid out, and a message from your royal cabinet is next to your breakfast for your review. Is there anything else you require, your majesty?”

Finn shakes his head. “No.” It’s then that he spots the tiredness in the chambermaid’s gaze, in her arms. “Were you working last night at the masquerade?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Charlotte replies.

Finn raises a brow. “Charlotte, please, take some time to go home and rest.”

Charlotte’s face grows red. “Sire,” she says, hesitant.

“It’s nothing to do with your performance,” Finn quickly reassures. “Charlotte, I consider you and the rest of the palace staff as family. Don’t worry about your pay for the day. I promise to make sure you receive it, just go home and rest and return tomorrow.”

Charlotte beams at him and ducks her chin into her chest. “Thank you, my King.” With that, she leaves with a spring in her step, closing the chamber doors securely behind her.

Finn turns back to the window and lets out a slow breath as he lets himself wander back into his memories of the night before. He recalls the warmth of the candlelight and the press of a gentle hand on his back, guiding him around the dance floor. He remembers the sweet taste macaron in his mouth and soft lips pressed against his own. The man he had danced with - Poe Dameron, he had said - had left while the night was still young, though his lips had lingered in a way that told Finn he certainly didn’t want to. The echo of Poe’s touch still lingers on Finn’s body, and Finn feels his lips curl up in a smile at the memory. 

After a moment, Finn tears himself away from the window and from his memory, the pressure of duty and the need to serve his people too heavy on his mind. He takes some quick bites of his breakfast, the fruit ripe and sweet against his tongue. As he does so he takes the scroll from his desk in hand, breaking the royal seal atop it. Finn’s eyes scan over the page, taking in his duties for the day. He bites back a groan at the amount of meetings with the nobility and wonders for perhaps the millionth time in his lifetime why he can’t just banish them all. 

-

The throne room is covered in red tapestries and golden arches, returned to its proper state from the calamity of the night before. Finn takes a deep breath from atop his throne, steeling himself for the onslaught to come. He never did like greeting the many members of the nobility and their changing titles. The masquerade ball from the night prior had certainly removed some of that unpleasantry, but he cannot hide behind a mask forever.

The Queen Mother sits beside him on the throne, the very picture of grace and poise. Her smile is brilliant and kind, even in the face of their present company. Lord Rian of the House of Johnson and his spouse, Lady Kathleen Kennedy, are not a particularly pleasant pair. The man’s face was a strange blotchy red, and his jokes morbid and crude enough to even make the Queen Mother halt and falter. Lady Kathleen speaks with a strangely artificial tone, a strange look in her gaze that borders on impotence. The two leave with a flourish, convinced of their own superiority. When they do, Finn turns to his mother, and it’s only when the door closes behind the pair that her face relaxes from it’s poised control.

“My son,” she says, drawing Finn’s attention. He turns to her, and her gaze is steely. “As a royal advisor, I strongly advise those two not to be permitted anywhere near our estate again.”

Finn grins at her, relief filling him. “I fully agree.” They share a smile between them, and the Queen Mother reaches over to pat her son’s hand. “So,” she begins, a knowing twinkle in her eye. “Were you able to meet anyone at the masquerade last night?”

Finn rests his head back against his throne with a low groan, the golden crown atop his head shifting as it hit the plush back. “I had hoped that would have been left alone,” he says quietly.

“You are the King of this land, young, and respected, and very handsome. As your mother, I only ask for you to find someone whom I can give my blessing before I leave this mortal coil.”

Finn turns to look at his mother, an amused smile on his lips. “‘Mortal coil’?” he echoes, raising an eyebrow.

His mother shoots him a playful look. “Yes, ‘mortal coil,’” she replies. Then with a blink her smile grows wider, her voice carefully nonchalant. “And if I recall correctly, I remember seeing you dancing for quite a while with a particular young man,” she says, shifting the conversation back to what Finn dreads. “The two of you were together for some time. And you disappeared quite early into the night. Your father and I had to entertain our guests the rest of the night in the wake of your absence.”

Finn feels his face warm at the memory of the masquerade, particularly when he realizes both of his parents had likely seen him throughout the whole night. His face is poor at keeping secrets, and he knows that his current expression is displaying his embarrassment for the whole world to witness. The Queen Mother smiles at him, reaching up to place a delicate hand on his cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed, my son,” she says, reassuring. “I’m quite happy for you.”

“Is there another family to greet?” Finn asks, changing the subject more sharply than he usually likes.

The Queen Mother shoots him a knowing look, but relents, placing her hand back on the rest of the arm of the throne she sits in. “There’s the Organa family,” she says. Finn taps a finger against his legs and internally groans. He is familiar with Queen Leia Organa, the sovereign ruler of a neighboring kingdom. Her country had been good allies with his own for eons stretching back long before their time, and Finn has grown up with her presence in his home almost as frequently as his own parents. Her husband, King Han Solo, is a good man. Rather hasty and difficult at times, but with a heart in the right place and surprising amounts of wisdom when the time is right. It is the son whom Finn takes issue with. He recalls the mask the youngest Organa had worn the night before with a barely contained grimace.

Catching the look on her son’s face, the Queen Mother adds, “They are the last of the nobility we will be greeting this morning. The last four will occur at the banquet later tonight.”

Finn blows a breath. “Then perhaps in the time between I can return to actually ruling my kingdom,” he says. His mother shoots him a warning look, and he smiles back in apology. With a nod towards the guard at the door, he straightens in his seat and adjusts the golden crown atop his head, waiting to greet the newest family.

The heavy wooden doors open wide, and the guard announces the entrance of the Organas. Queen Leia and her husband approach the throne, familiar smiles on their lips. They are unaccompanied by their son, and for that, Finn breathes a sigh of relief, the smile on his face growing wider.

“Hello, King Finn,” Leia greets with a slight curtsy. Han follows suit, shooting Finn a slightly ironic smile as he does so.

“Hello, Queen Leia,” Finn greets. Standing next to Han is Earl Chewbacca, an incredibly tall man with a wild beard and a thick accent. He is Han’s best friend, and the two accompany each other everywhere. Finn greets them all in turn, halting as he catches sight of the man on Leia’s side.

The man standing next to Leia wears a simple tunic, far less lavish than those of the nobility before him. Soft black curls rest atop his head, and stubble is rested upon his brown cheek. The man’s eyes meet Finn’s and time seems to stop for a moment. Finn presses a hand against the royal ring on his finger, memories of a warm hand holding his brushing against his mind.

Leia’s voice cuts through the memories on Finn’s mind, drawing his attention back to her. “I apologize for my son’s lack of presence today. You are familiar with Earl Chewbacca, but I would like to introduce you to Lord Poe Dameron, my Captain of the Guard.”

Poe straightens at the mention of his name, shoulders square and sturdy. He bows to Finn, and his voice is clearer now, louder and more impersonal than it had been the previous night. “Your majesty,” he greets. When he rises, their eyes meet again. There’s familiarity in that gaze, a secret held between them.

Finn clears his throat. “It’s good to meet you, Lord Dameron.”

“My pleasure,” Poe replies. There’s a curious look in his eyes, and his gaze flickers briefly to Finn’s lips and back again. It’s a brief flicker, as quick as the flap of a butterfly’s wing, and so brief that for a moment one can imagine it didn’t even occur. Nonetheless Finn feels a familiar warmth settle in his chest and spread throughout the rest of his body, humming beneath his skin. Finn tries to will away the heat attempting to rise to his cheeks. 

Queen Leia speaks again, efficiently bringing Finn back to the present moment. Finn clears his throat and focuses on the conversation at hand, careful to avoid eye contact with the handsome lord. 

-

Finn travels throughout the lower town, glad to be rid of the heavy crown and entourage of guards behind his every step. Several of the townspeople greet him kindly, having grown familiar with his presence ever since he had started wandering through the town at the age of five. Aside from his time spent in the castle, Finn likes to travel the town and see the state of his kingdom himself. This weekly occurrence didn’t stop even when Finn officially took the crown as King. Finn takes a deep breath of the warm summer air and lets himself wander. He pauses at the blacksmith, watching with interest as the metal is pushed through the heat processor. A woman greets him, smile wide. “Hello, Finn,” she says familiarly.

Finn smiles at the greeting. “Hello, Rose,” Finn says, leaning against the stone wall. The air around them is warm from the heat of the range and the open flame, though neither Finn nor Rose are bothered by it. “How has business gone this year?”

“Quite well,” Rose replies. She carefully lifts a piece of metal from the flame, the muscles of her exposed arms flexing under the strain. When he speaks again, her voice is loud in order to be heard over the hiss of the hot metal meeting water. “Being hired to craft the King’s sword certainly does some good for my reputation,” she says.

“As it should. The balance is better than half the swords in the royal armory,” Finn says with a grin. “Have you heard any complaints from the rest of the town?”

“So far all’s good. There’s been a bit of a sickness coming through, but your apothecary has done well to curb the illness,” Rose says, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. “The only thing I’ve heard is that there have been some issues with the Jacobson farm to the East of town.”

Finn frowns. “Do you know what kind of issues?”

“Stomping and trodding I’m afraid. The usual casualties whenever a particularly nasty noble decides to travel through,” Rose replies, face twisted in clear distaste. “In the current season, horses are more of a worry than the plague,” she concludes. 

Finn sighs. “Yes, that’s certainly true,” he admits. “Thank you for telling me this, Rose. I’ll look into it.”

Rose’s face turns mischievous. “And how _have_ all those nobles been treating you as of late?” she asks, voice low.

Finn lowers his voice equally low, though there was minimal risk of actually being overheard. “To be completely honest,” he says conspiratorially. “I’d much rather have you and your wife as company over some of the lot we have to entertain.”

“We certainly are less arrogant,” Rose replies. They grin at each other, familiar in a way that speaks of many years of friendship. Rose leans back and takes the cooled metal out of the water, setting it aside to dry. “I heard that last night’s masquerade was an attempt by your mother to find you a spouse,” she says. “Did you find your prince among frogs?”

Finn’s feels his face bloom into a smile, the same one he has been attempting to hide all day. “There was someone,” he admits. “A man.”

Rose turns to him, eyes alight. “Was our beloved King ravished last night?” she asks.

Finn’s face grows warm. “No, nothing like that.”

“But enough for you to blush,” Rose presses. “I’ve known you for long enough that I know when you are smitten - and you, my dear Finn, are the most smitten I’ve seen you in years.”

“‘Smitten,’ is a strong word.”

Rose waves her hand dismissively. “The word doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you tell me everything that happened last night, and without leaving out a single detail.”

“Your grace?”

Finn turns around at the sound of the voice, his face incredibly warm. “Lord Dameron,” Finn says, trying to keep his composure. “What a surprise to see you here.” He hopes he can excuse the warmth of his cheeks as a product of their current location more than anything else.

Poe’s face is curious, and he hovers at the entrance, as if unsure of whether to stay or to go. Rose makes the decision for him, greeting Poe with warm smile. “Poe, you came in just in time. I just finished crafting the sword you requested yesterday. Just a moment.” Rose leaves them then, heading over to the back of the shoppe to retrieve the sword.

Poe steps in further into the blacksmith shop, under the shade of the roof and into the warmth from the flame. Finn and Poe look at each other then, and the same heat as before curls in Finn’s stomach, the same flutter of nerves beneath his skin. Finn swallows, and he can see Poe’s eyes track the movement, fingers twitching as if wanting to reach out to him.

Rose returns a moment later, sword encased in a thick cloth. “The metal is still a bit warm, but not enough that you can’t use it within the next couple of hours once it cools,” she says, handing the sword to Poe.

Poe tears his gaze away from Finn and shoots Rose a kind smile, testing the weight and balance in his grip. “Thank you, Rose. It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Rose replies. Her gaze flits between Finn and Poe, and for a moment Finn wishes she was less perceptive than she is.

Finn clears his throat. “Well, I should be off then. It was good to see you, Rose.”

Rose’s look tells him that the next time he visits he will explain everything. “Goodbye, Finn,” she says.

Finn nods towards Poe. “Lord Dameron,” he says.

“Your majesty.”

He leaves then, face warm. He starts his walk towards the castle, trying to still his beating heart. He walks alone for some time, greeting several more of the townspeople as he goes. As he approaches the castle gates he feels a presence behind him, following him. Finn isn’t concerned when Poe is at his side a moment later, sword strapped across his back. Their footsteps match, and they enter the castle courtyard in silence. At last Poe breathes out a sigh, the sound more of a laugh than anything. “‘Lord Dameron’?” he echoes, raising his brows.

“‘Your majesty’?” Finn counters, his face split into a grin.

Poe laughs then, the sound soft and pleasant in Finn’s ears. “Well. I suppose neither of us expected this happening.”

Finn hums. “You knew I was the King as soon as my mask was off,” he begins, voice low now that they are inside the castle walls. “So why not tell me you were Leia’s Captain of the Guard?” There’s no accusation in his words, only simple curiosity.

“To be fair, I think both of us were a little too preoccupied to exchange titles,” Poe remarks.

Finn feels his heart beat faster at the mention, and when he looks over at Poe, he sees that the other man’s face has grown warm. Their gazes meet, soft brown meeting brown, and the tension appears again, soft and inviting. Finn tears his gaze away and clears his throat. “That’s certainly fair.”

“Lord Dameron!” The pair turn at the sound of the voice. There is a messenger walking towards them, his steps hurried. He stops before them both, bowing low at Finn’s presence. “I apologize, my liege,” he says.

Finn hums, though he cannot help the slight disappointment that curls in his stomach at having been interrupted. “What is it, Sam?”

“The Queen Organa requests Lord Dameron’s presence, said it was a matter of great urgence,” Sam replies. “Both she and the King await in their chambers.”

Poe hums low in this throat. “Alright, I’ll head to them immediately. Thank you.”

The messenger bows low at them both again, bidding adieu and leaving them once more.

Poe blows a breath and turns to Finn. “Duty calls,” he says. There’s a hint of disappointment in his voice, one Finn is all too familiar with.

“I’ll see you at the banquet later tonight?” Finn asks, hopeful.

Poe’s answering smile is kind. “Yes,” he replies. He gently grabs Finn’s hand and presses a kiss to it, lips lingering for a moment longer than strictly necessary. “I’ll see you later tonight, your majesty,” he says, peering up from his bowed position with a coy smile.

Finn clears his throat, not even attempting to fight off the amused smile on his lips. “Of course, Lord Dameron.”

-

The banquet that night is a lavish affair, the castle cooks having prepared a wonderful meal and plenty of wine to drink. The banquet hall is once again transformed, bathed in rich golds and reds, and Finn notes to himself that he needs to praise the castle staff for their marvelous work two nights in a row. Chatter is at a low hum below the soft violin and cello around them, laughter boisterous.

Finn, as the King, is in charge of entertaining all the guests, and he does so with grace. He speaks with the nobility at length, laughing at appropriate moments at the tales of various hunting mishaps and offering smart advice over political strategy. Both the King Father and Queen Mother are at his side, entertaining some guests of their own. Finn’s smile is bright as he charms the nobility, but the pain in his face and the quickly lowering amount of his patience are straining at him, and he is grateful when the performances start.

As the rest of the nobility is entertained by the performances of the actors, Finn’s eyes scan the room, looking for one man in particular. At last Finn spots Poe, standing across the room with his back to the wall. Their gazes meet, and Poe’s expression turns warm, the corners of his mouth switching up. Finn smiles back at him. He picks up his goblet and takes a careful sip. As he does so, he flicks his gaze meaningfully towards the doors at the other end of the room, the same ones he and Poe had gone through on their rendezvous the night before. Finn hopes that the sip sufficiently disguises the signal from any potential onlookers. Poe moves his head in a small nod, a knowing look in his gaze.

Finn hides his smile with another sip of his drink and turns his attention back to the performance. Beneath the table, he drums his fingers impatiently against his leg, counting down the moments until the banquet ends.

-

The banquet lasts late into the night, leaving Finn absolutely exhausted and his face aching. The castle is finally quiet now, the rest of the nobility finally gone off to rest in the comfort of their beds. The warm summer night air is cool against his flushed skin and he closes his eyes, loosening the top part of his purple doublet. 

There are soft footsteps behind him, and Finn turns around, his smile widening at the sight of Poe. “Hello,” he says softly.

Poe comes to stand next to him by the railing of the balcony, a soft smile on his face. “Hello,” he echoes. The collar of his tunic is laced less tightly now, and there’s stubble on his cheeks, begging for a clean shave. “We seem to keep meeting here, don’t we?” Poe asks, gently teasing.

Finn hums as he looks over the gardens below. “That we do,” he agrees. “Though there is a change when there are no longer masks between us,” Finn says. “I’m rather fond of that.”

Their gazes meet again, and then it’s as if they are transported back to the previous night, their masks left behind and leaving only the nervous flutter of attraction between them. Poe takes Finn’s hand in his own, tracing a thumb over the soft skin. The touch sends soft thrills down Finn’s spine, and his gaze flicks down to Poe’s mouth. Poe swallows. “I’m not sure if, perhaps,” he says, voice hesitant for the first time Finn has heard it. “Anything else has changed, for you.” Poe drags his teeth across his bottom lip, gaze flickering down to Finn’s lips and back up again. His voice is sincere, and the adoration in his eyes even more so. Poe swallows and continues, “Though nothing has, for me.”

Finn smiles, a slow, blooming thing that spreads across his face and through the rest of his body. He leans closer into Poe’s space, as if there is a magnet pulling them closer together. Poe’s lips are soft against his own, and the rush of warmth is the same as the one from the night before. Poe’s arms wrap around Finn’s waist and he sighs, pressing himself closer to Finn until their bodies are tangled together. Their lips meet again, never gone for too long before they’re pulled back, enamoured by each other’s touch.

When they part, Poe’s eyes are slow to open, as if relishing the moment. His smile is bright. “I suppose that answers that question,” he says with a laugh. Finn hums, hands resting gently on Poe’s chest. “Putting that aside,” Poe says, clearing his throat. “There is something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

Finn grows curious, his brows raised. “What about?”

“Some of my knights are wondering if it’d be possible to arrange a training session with yours. Some friendly competition without the pressure of war or the formality of a tournament,” Poe says.

Finn hums. “I heard that the knights from Alderaan were improving quite well as of late,” he says. “My knights have been eager for a bit of a challenge.”

“Now you’re the one talking a lot when you’re nervous,” Poe says, teasing. “I take that as a ‘yes’?”

“Yes,” Finn says, lips curling up in a smile.

Poe grins at him. Then his smile turns mischievous, an intelligent look in his eye. “Now the only thing that a friendly competition needs is a bit of a prize.”

“Oh?” Finn says, surprised. “What kind of a prize do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that at the end we should have our best knights face each other. Should my knights win,” Poe begins, voice low. “All I ask is for a token of the King’s favor.” His gaze is warm as it travels delicately over Finn’s features.

“What kind of token?” Finn asks, head tilting coyly.

Poe’s smile is slow, his gaze flicking from Finn’s lips to his eyes. There’s a heat there, a low simmer that makes Finn’s insides flip and tension build between them. “A kiss from your majesty is all the favor I need,” Poe says. His words are delicate, yet there’s a resoluteness there, a sincerity unbarred by pleasantry or protocol.

Finn swallows, his smile mirroring Poe’s own. “You ask for something you already possess,” he teases.

“That doesn’t mean I should stop working to earn it,” Poe says, his smile growing. 

Finn feels his face warm. He’s not used to such devotion from his lovers. “And if I win?” he asks, curious.

Poe considers for a moment. “I have relatively little to offer in comparison,” he says. “But should you win, you get to choose whatever you like.”

Finn hums and ponders for a moment. Then with a grin he says, “Have dinner with me.” Poe’s brows raise in surprise. So Finn clarifies, “If I win, my prize is that you have dinner with me. Just the two of us, no nobility or servants or duty to distract us.”

“I’m afraid that’s not much of a prize,” Poe says with a laugh.

“On the contrary,” Finn counters. His smile is bright. “It would be the greatest honor.”

Poe hums. Then with a grin, he nods. “I accept the conditions.”

Finn beams at him. “My knights will be ready by morning break,” he says.

They seal the deal with another kiss.

-

The morning is greeted by the sound of metal scraping on metal. Knights cry out in cheers and groans, the sound dependent upon the knights in question. Behind the castle is an open field where the knights train and spar. At the moment, various knights are huddled in a semi-circle to watch the spar before them. Two knights face each other, one wearing the royal red of the Kingdom of the British Isles, the other in the dark blue of the Kingdom of Alderaan. Sweat is heavy upon their brows, faces twisted in concentration. With a final sparring move the knight of Alderaan leaps forward, catching the other knight in a blow to the shoulder. The knight falls with a grunt and the knight of Alderaan steps forward, pressing their blade gently over the fallen knight’s chest.

A roar rises from the chests of the knights watching. The knight of Alderaan pulls their blade away and extends a hand, the mop of blonde hair sticking to her forehead as she grins. They both rise, patting each other on the back for a spar well fought. Finn stands at one end of the circle, watching on with only a slight grimace. He looks up at the score one of the knights had made at some point after the second round. His knights and the knights of Alderaan were now evenly matched in terms of sparring. Poe is at the other end of the circle, and their eyes meet. Poe is alight with pride and something else, and Finn recalls the prize he and Poe discussed only a handful of hours ago.

“Alright, settle down!” Finn cries, voice carrying over the sound of the rowdy knights. “There’s still one more match left to settle the score once and for all!” The knights calm their chatter, their attention now towards their king. “Each side present their best knight!” he says. The men and women around them turn back into their usual whirl of activity. Finn catches Poe’s gaze across the circle, a significant look exchanging between them. Then Poe turns away, and Finn does as well.

The knights settle around Finn and aid him in settling into his armor and chainmail. The weight is familiar across Finn’s shoulders. Someone presses Finn’s sword in his hand and he takes it gratefully. After a moment to compose himself, Finn turns around and steps into the sparring arena. Poe joins him a moment later, wearing a similar outfit of chainmail and armor.

Poe’s brows shoot up towards his hairline at the sight of Finn, and Finn knows that a similar state of shock is expressed on his own face. The knights murmur around them at the sight of their leaders, and out of the corner of his eye Finn sees a quick exchange of coins. He grins at Poe, almost daring him to say something. Poe shakes his head incredulously but says nothing, settling instead into the ready position.

“Ready!” one of the knights cries, breaking through the noise. Finn steels himself, planting his feet on the ground. “Set!” Finn’s heart is thumping in his chest, but his limbs are calm, ready for the slightest movement. There’s a twinkle in Poe’s gaze, a challenge. The last moment seems to stretch on for an eon. Finn takes a breath. “Fight!”

Poe’s sword swings forward, crashing hard against Finn’s own. Finn reels back, and then presses forward. The hot sun presses against their bodies as they tuck and leap and press forward, swords swinging and cutting through the morning air. There’s sweat on Finn’s brow, threatening to flow into his eyes. But he’s grinning, and Poe’s grinning, and there’s a thrill in his limbs that comes from sparring with someone he knows to be a worthy opponent. There are cheers coming from the knights at their backs, but Finn barely registers them. Finn is the best fighter in the realm, and he personally selects and trains every knight under his banner. But Poe is also a practiced fighter, and they’re both eager to win.

Finn swings forward, pushing Poe back two steps before Poe counters with equal force, sharp jabs that make Finn duck and block as best he can. With a particularly powerful blow Finn falls back into the ground. There’s a shocked sound coming from the knights around them. Poe swings at him but Finn quickly rolls out of the way and back onto his feet. His shoulder aches from its impact with the ground, and Finn knows that another strong blow like that to his arm would leave him unfortunately open to attack.

Poe jabs forward again, the movement slower than the last. Finn notices something curious occurring in the other knight. Poe takes favor to his left side, using the opposite foot to drive power behind his thrusts. Finn twists out of the way, a strategy already forming in his mind. He feints towards Poe’s leg with a quick slash of his sword, and Poe’s sword goes up to block him only to find empty air. Faster than the fall of rain, Finn spins and strikes at Poe’s right. Poe swings his sword in an attempt to block, but he realizes the error just a half step too late. The end of Finn’s sword hits Poe’s side, sending him staggering back. Finn presses forward and swings again, this time letting the flat of his sword making a strong impact with Poe’s side again. Poe falls to the ground and Finn is atop him a moment later, the flat of his blade pressed lightly on Poe’s chest. The two of them still for several moments, realizing for themselves that Finn had won.

They’re breathing hard, limbs heavy and faces flushed. Finn sheaths his sword and extends a hand towards Poe, a triumphant grin on his face. Poe grins at him, black curls sticking to his forehead, and takes Finn’s hand, letting Finn pull him up into an embrace. The knights cheer around them, and Finn and Poe rest against each other, catching their breath. They part far too soon, and Poe shoots Finn an awed look before stepping back. He bows to Finn, a quick inclination of his head. “King Finn and the Knights of the British Isles have won,” Poe says, voice only slightly breathless as he speaks over the sounds of the knights. “As per our agreement, you all are invited to pints at the local pub later this evening. The tab is on me!”

The knights cheer loudly, their voices roaring loud as they clap each other on the backs, paying their leaders no mind. Finn turns to Poe with raised brows. Poe’s voice is low. “I couldn’t exactly tell my knights the real prize,” he says, looking meaningfully at Finn’s mouth. Finn’s answering laugh is loud and bright.

-

The castle is quiet at this hour, the moon high in the sky and casting a soft kiss across the land, flowing through the curtains of the king’s chambers and inside. Finn and Poe lay together on the bed, boots and the top layers of their tunics tossed aside to have only their undershirts beneath. Their dinner is left forgotten on the table, to be consumed at a later time. Poe’s hands are pressed against Finn’s back, a thumb catching the edge of the undershirt and pressing against the soft skin beneath.

Finn hums against Poe’s lips, a soft sigh escaping him. When Poe pulls away, his lips are curled up in a smile and he looks on at Finn’s face, lit by the soft light of the moon. “You know,” Finn says, clearing his throat. “When I said my prize for the competition was simply to dine with you, that wasn’t a ruse to get you into my bed,” he says, looking pointedly at their entwined bodies.

“I know,” Poe replies, running his thumb softly over Finn’s skin. “But I’m fond of this outcome. Are you?”

Finn nods, smile open and relaxed. “Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Poe assures. Their lips meet again, a chaste press of skin against skin. They trade more soft words and even softer kisses long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> **General Notes:**
> 
> So as y'all can see, I've officially made this fic in particular part of a separate series called "King Finn of the British Isles" (unimaginative, I know). I already do have some plans to have a continuation of this with a longer and potentially multi-chapter fic. I'm excited about this y'all, I'm very fond of how this fic turned out. It's a lot of fluff and while the tension of the whole "do they like me or do I just like them?" is great, I also really love the whole concept of Finn and Poe truly enjoying and exploring their relationship, supporting each other as a couple no matter the odds around them.
> 
> I'm generally very shit at tagging, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!
> 
> **15 Days of FinnPoe Notes:**
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! It's been a while.
> 
> So if y’all weren’t aware, I attempted to do a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe, where I was going to release a fic once a day every day from December 1st to the 15th in honor of TLJ releasing in theatres. I unfortunately was not able to post further than Day 6 because I was studying in the library for finals and someone spilled literally their entire cup of piping hot coffee over my laptop. I hadn’t backed up any of the fics, so the rest of the fics, as well as a lot of other personal stuff like notes and some of my thesis work are gone. I was ridiculously busy talking to my professors and thesis advisors to rectify the situation, which is why the rest of the fics were not uploaded in time. Thankfully the kid who spilled the coffee was both able and willing to pay for my laptop to get fixed and I was given an extension over my finals, so that’s been good.
> 
> I've been working on some of the fics since then because I felt a little bad at having said I was going to publish so many fics and then falling back on that. Unfortunately I had written the fics over the course of several months the last time, which is why I haven't been able to complete them all within the past two weeks. But I was able to finish five. So I hope this makes up for it!


End file.
